Lost Love
by Darklink77
Summary: Based in Twilight Princess, when Dark Link comes back, what will Link do? Dark Link X Link XXX Warning!


Two years. Two years since the defeat of Ganondorf, and the return of Hyrule's tranquility. Midna, the Twilight Princess, returned to her realm to rule in peace. But before her departure, she destroyed the only link that connected her world to the realm of light; the Mirror of Twilight. Link, now eightteen, returned to being an ordinary ranch hand.

But as each day went by, he became more and more restless. He missed his hero days, traveling the land, fighting monsters as both human and wolf, and most of all, he missed Midna. He realized that as he traveled with her, he began to fall in love. When she broke the mirror, then left, he was heartbroken. He went into a deep depression that lasted for months. He barely left his house and he didn't talk to anybody. But, soon, he realized he couldn't live like that, so he rejoined society.

One day, after tending to the goats, he heard a loud scream of pain erupt from the woods. He frowned and stared into the darkness. He shrugged, thinking it was his imagination, and began to walk towards his house. Then, he heard it again, but louder. He darted up his ladder, grabbed his Ordon Sword from inside the house, and charged into the woods.

- - -

I was cornered by a large band of Bokoblins. They smacked their lips in hunger, clubs ready to strike again. They had managed to break my left arm with the slabs of splintered wood, and that was what through me off. I fell forward and into a shallow ditch, and found myself trapped. As they neared I could smell their foul breath against my face. They all raised their clubs in unison and prepared for the fatal blow. I closed my eyes and waited. Then, a roar of pain erupted in front of me.

I opened an eye to see a young man slaughtering the monsters with his sword. They didn't stand a chance against him, their violet blood staining his sword and clothes. When all lay dead around him, I looked towards him. It was if I was thrown back into the past. The man that saved my life looked exactly like the Hero of Time, the man I was ordered to kill so many years ago. I tensed up as I looked into the same cold blue eyes and saw my own reflecton.

My crimson eyes glowed under my ebony locks of hair. I was extremely pale, almost white. I wore rags covered with a thin black cloak. I was in horrible condition after being banished for, Goddesses knows how long, and my strength hadn't yet returned. If I was myself, I would have killed those bastards. The young man stared back into my blood red eyes and shivered. Was he afraid of me? A decendant of the great hero, afraid of me? I didn't think it possible. But of course, he probably didn't know of his ancestry, so of course he wouldn't know of the shadow that stalked the hero and nearly accomplished his mission of murder. The man sheathed his sword and reached for my unbroken arm.

"You're injured...Come, I know someone who can help..." he said cooly as he pulled me to my feet.

I was unsure of what to do. I could run to the shadows and buy time as I healed, ready to finish what I was ordered to do. But, something about this boy made me want to follow. Perhaps he was the same as his ancestor? Could I do to him what I did to his ancestor? I felt the old passion awaken in my heart and I knew. I had to make him mine again, even if he was an decendant. So, I merely nodded and followed him out of the forest.

- - -

I remembered blacking out and then awakening to a sharp pain in my arm. An older man stood above me, a smile across his face.

"I am sorry, but I had to reset the bone. Try to get back to sleep, you need it..." he said as he turned to the hero's decendant.

I felt my heart tug again, but I ignored it.

"Now, he needs to stay in that bed and heal. Make sure he's comfortable and he gets plenty of food & water. I'll check in tomorrow." the man said.

"Thank you Rusl. I appreciate your help..."

"Your welcome Link. Anything for a student of mine!" chuckled Rusl as he walked out.

So, his name was the same as the hero's. That just proved he was the decendant and rightfully mine. I chuckled under my breath. I couldn't wait till I healed and had him all alone.

He sighed and walked over to me. I gasped as he moved my arm to my side. I wanted to scream so badly at the pain. He seemed to sense this, for he shifted away from me.

"I-I'm sorry..." he said softly as he sat in a nearby chair.

I laughed quietly, my voice husky from lack of use. He cringed at the cold, dry laugh and I merely smiled. He smiled back reluctantly, inching away.

"So, what's you're name?" he asked softly.

I chuckled.

"Name's Rinku. And you're Link, huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded slowly. I laughed under my breath. In a matter of days, he would be mine.

"What were you doing in the woods?" he asked.

I shrugged. I didn't remember how I got there, but I remembered a light that flew around me. Next thing I knew, I was being chased by those monsters. He shifted in his seat, clearly uneasy. Why was he so afraid? Maybe he did know what I was. I yawned, trying to sound like I was tired. He fell for it, for he stood up and bid me a good day. He walked out without looking back. I sighed softly. I didn't know if he knew or not, but I would soon find out.

- - -

As I expected, within a few days, my arm was completely healed, thanks to the shadows. Link's teacher, Rusl, was amazed at it, saying it took weeks for a break to heal. I just told him I was a fast healer. He bought it. I was soon allowed out of the house I was staying at.

I spent time wth Link and learned a lot about him. I found out that he was a ranch hand and that he was a skilled horseman and swordsman. He loved a certain someone, but he was reluctant to tell me. No matter, for I could care less about it.

One day, I saw him walk into the woods. I smirked as I silently followed him. He went deep in the forest, past the place where I was attacked. I wondered where he was going. Then, he stopped in front of a huge tree. He stared at it and sighed. I looked around and saw no one but him. I knew this was my chance to claim him. I walked silently towards my prey, ready to pounce. I was nearly on him when he jerked around and saw me.

"R-Rinku?! What are you doing here?!" he stammered.

I chuckled deviantly. I had him cornered.

"Why, I was following you..." I said softly, inching closer.

He backed up with each step I made towards him.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

I saw fear form in his eyes, but he tried to deny it.

"No, why would I be afraid of you?"

"Oh, come on...You know who I am..."

He backed up into the tree. He shook violently.

"You're...The Shadow Knight..." he whispered.

"I'm flattered that you know my name!" I shouted, scaring him more.

"You tried to kill my ancestor..."

"If you knew that, then why did you save me? You could had clearly turned the other cheek and watched me be devoured by those creatures..."

"I...couldn't..." he whispered.

"What was that?"

"I COULDN'T! I couldn't watch you be killed, no matter what you are!" he shouted as he sank to his knees.

I was right in front of him. I knelt down and put a finger under his chin. He cringed at the touch.

"There there baby...Your pure heart did you in. Did you know that?" I purred into his ear.

He was paralized by fear as I kissed his forehead. He shook violently.

"What are..you going to...do to m-me?" he stammered.

"Why, anything you want, my sweet..."

"Then I want to be let go..."

"How very clever...Well, I won't let you go. Not until I get what I rightfully own..."

"What?"

"Oh, didn't your elders tell you? You're ancestor promised me that he would be mine for etenity...That means you belong to me as well..."

"W-what?! He did what?!"

"Well, it was that or death...I let him go after that. He raised a family, but every so often I would seek him out, just to have a little fun...His wife soon found out that he was sneaking out at night. She began to think he was cheating on her, so she left and she took their son with her. Heartbroken, he went into the forest and was never seen again..."

"You monster...How could you ruin his life like that?"

"The same way i'm gonna ruin yours..."

He cringed as he tried to inch away from my touch. He reached for something on the ground. I looked and saw a chunk of wood that could deal a nasty wound. Before he had the chance to strike, I grabbed his hand and held it firmly. He groaned in frustration as he tried to break free from my iron hold.

"You better quit it, or you will lose this hand..." I sneered as I lifted a dagger from my belt.

I waved it back and forth in front of his face. He stopped struggling, but continued to shake under my grasp. I smiled as I grabbed the piece of wood and hit him in the back of the head. He wavered, then blanked out in my arms. I chuckled as I tied his hands together with some rope, then I shouldered him and headed deeper into the woods.

- - -

I walked for what seemed like days through a strange grove. I constantly heard soft laughter coming from the treetops and I knew who it was. I stopped and dropped my load as I waited for him to come. I heard the laughter, then a small figure appeared in front of me.

I sneered as I reconized the little imp; the Skull Kid. He raised a horn to his lips, but before he could blow, I had his neck in my hand. He gasped for air as I pressed him against a tree.

"Hello Imp...You do know that spying is rude..."

He laughed nervously.

"I just thought...you would like to play..."

"Play? Okay. Lets play 'Hide and don't seek' Here's the rules. You hide and you don't come out until I leave...Or else I will kill you in a slow, painful way..."

He gulped loudly as he nodded quickly.

"I thought you might agree. Now, I will know if you are there, so if you value your life, you will leave the adults to their own games...Now get out of here and don't come back!" I shouted as I released my grip.

He sprang away from me, leaving his horn behind. I smirked as I grabbed it and crushed it to dust. I turned around to find my prey gone. I growled loudly, knowing I should have been paying more attention to him. I shrugged, he couldn't have gotten far. I smiled as I sank into the shadows and followed his trail at a speed no human would be able to see, not even a decendant of the great Hero.

- - -

I found him running towards some ruins of a old temple of sorts. I wondered what he was after, running towards those dangerous ruins. Then, it hit me. He was after the Blade of Evil's Bane; the Hero had taken it with him into the forest. I rushed forward and melded with his shadow. I let him run a little further, then I grabbed him by his ankles.

He yelped as he fell forward, landing hard on his face. He hadn't removed the rope; if he had, he would have had something to stop his fall. That was what did him in. I jumped on him as he wriggled under me. He screamed loudly, scared to death about what I was going to do.

I laughed loudly, his fear turning me on. Then, he just stopped moving. I wondered if I had gone too far and smothered him, but he had just given up. He knew he couldn't get away from me. I chuckled to myself; I had finally broke him.

"Just do it...Please..." he begged, tears forming in his eyes.

I loosened my grip a little and sighed. It was no fun if he didn't struggle anymore. I thought to let him go, but I had to relieve this pressure that was building up so quickly. I purred as I bit his ear, causing him to cringe. I bit down harder, causing him to yelp like a frightened pup. I licked it, apologizing for the harsh treatment. I got off of him and flipped him so he was laying on his back. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to face me. I grabbed the front of his outfit and ripped it off with a swift flick of my wrist. He gasped at the sudden chill.

I sprang forward, biting his neck, piercing the skin. I lapped up the blood and ran my tongue down his neck. He whimpered as I lifted my dagger and tore the rope apart, freeing his hands. I grabbed one and began to suck on his middle finger, causing him to whimper more. I couldn't tell if he was still afraid or if he was being taken over by lust. I didn't care which one it was, just as long as I got what I wanted.

I released his finger and kissed down his neck again. I came to his chest and grinned deviantly. I flicked my tongue against one of his nipples, causing him to jump. I sucked on it, enjoying his reaction. I let go and licked it again, then headed lower. I nipped his stomach, occasionaly breaking the skin. He began to cry again as I went further down.

"Please...Just do it...Please..." he whimpered again.

I growled, not wanting to be rushed.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him so he was sitting up against a tree. I straddled his lap, looking him in the eyes. He shut them closed again. I grinned as I moved forward and pressed my lips against his. His eyes flew open, his hands grabbing a hold of my shoulders. I bit his lower lip, causing him to yelp. I made my move and plunged forward. My tongue writhed in his mouth, raping it roughly. He groaned loudly, trying to force it out. I twisted my tongue around his, and he became quiet.

I pulled out and invited him into my mouth. He hesitated, but plunged forward himself. He explored my mouth, his siliva tasting so sweet. He moved slowly; I could tell he was inexperienced. Finally, he pulled out swiftly, shock on his face.

"Why did I...do that?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Your lust is winning over...Have you ever kissed before?"

"Yeah, just...not like that..."

"I guess you never experianced sex then?"

"What?"

"I will take that as a no...Don't worry...I'll be gentle..."

I smiled as I lifted him off the ground, ripping off the rest of his ruined outfit. He gasped as I tore off my own rags. He blushed seeing my naked form. I sat back down onto his lap and began to rub my cock against his own. He groaned loudly. This time, I could clearly tell it was lust in his voice, his fear having disappeared long ago. I began to grind faster, his hips following my movement. He grabbed my shoulders and held on tightly, his face screwing up.

"It's okay...Let it out..." I whispered into his ear.

He screamed loudly as he came, his seed covering my lower body. My release was far from near as I lifted him off the ground and entered swiftly. He gasped at the sudden pain I knew he was feeling. I felt like a feral beast, thrusting slowly, then pulling out. Then, I would thrust again, a bit harder. I saw his eyes water again as I remained in him, just to see what he would do. He dug his nails into my shoulders, gasping from pain & pleasure. I knew that if I could just go a bit further, I would hit the same spot that his ancestor had.

I pulled out, then thrusted as hard as I could, my hips ramming into his. Then, he yelled loudly. I smiled as I knew I had brushed against it; his sweet spot. He begged for me to go faster and harder. I grinned as I leaned in and kissed him again. He opened his mouth, begging me to enter. I plunged in as I thrusted again, his hips colliding against my own again. I grabbed his cock and squeezed it a little. He yelped yet again, reminding me of a wolf.

He thrusted his head back as he lifted himself off the ground, trying to get me to hit his spot again. I complyed and he screamed my name loudly. I tickled his member and balls, causing him to shake again. He continued to scream my name as I felt my climax near. I growled loudly at my release, my cock numb. His seed spewed out again as well.

I knew full right that his ass was numb as well, but he would be in pain for quite some time afterwards. I remained in him, too tired to pull out just yet. He fell backwards, whispering my name. I loved to see him like this, just like his ancestor. I watched him moan softly as I finally pulled out. I massaged my cock, trying to get back some feeling. He remained as he was. I laughed in between gasps. He soon joined in, chuckling softly. I sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Well, that was the most fun i've had in ages!" I yelled.

He simply nodded, too tired to speak.

"I won't kill you...but you know the deal...When I want to, you be a good little boy and follow me to this place again...Is that clear?"

He nodded slowly. I laughed. I knew that I didn't have to live away from him. I would live with him. The villagers were too dumb to suspect anything, let alone what they just did. I chuckled at the thought of another encounter such as this.

"Rinku?" he whispered softly.

"Yes, my little bitch?" I joked.

"I...I think I...love you..." he said, a blush crossing his face.

I chuckled again.

"I can say the same thing...Let's go home..."

He nodded as he painfully stood up. I wrapped my cloak around him and pulled on my own clothes. I grabbed his arms and helped him walk.

"Tomorrow, i'll herd the goats. I know you will be too sore to do it..."

Link looked worried.

"Don't be nervous. I'll just tell your boss that you got sick and needed to rest for the day. He'll fall for it easy." I said as I winked at him.

He smiled and nodded. I nodded back, then turned my attention towards the village that had just came into view. I smiled to myself, knowing that my life was finally starting to turn out right. For I was with my love again.


End file.
